Beauty of the Beast
by Acacia.Merc
Summary: The poor young Pope gets kidnapped by a roughly group of vampires. Petro isn't there to personally defend him, so who's gonna help out the poor boy? A stranger, that's who, and Petro is going to be none to happy to find this OMC roaming about.
1. Ch1 Prologue

Title: Beauty of the Beast

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: The poor young Pope gets kidnapped by a roughly group of vampires. Petro isn't there to personally defend him, so who's gonna help out the poor boy? A stranger, that's who, and Petro is going to be none to happy to find this OC roaming about.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… way later… and probably quite a bit of gore, well, not a lot, but some.

Chapter 1 Prologue.

Allessandro was walking through the halls of the Vatican, preparing himself for the trip to the city of Dulor. A group of Methuselah had sent word that they had developed new research on ancient technology that would be very useful to the Vatican, and for the people. Allessandro was going to go there personally to see what they had found and whether or not it was as useful as they hoped.

"You're Holiness; I must disagree with this decision. We cannot risk having you go out to see these _vampires_!" Petros deep voice carried down the hall as Allessandro turned to face him.

The boy sighed. This wasn't the first time Petros had let his disapproval on the matter show. "Please Petros. I'm just going to see what they have to offer. That _is _my job, isn't it? As the Pope, it's my responsibility to decide what is best for the people." He spoke with more confidence than he had in previous years. The last escapade that he was involved in had shown him how important he really was to the people. How important his job was.

Petros was still skeptical. Being the chief caretaker of the young boy, he was extremely overprotective of him. He was not happy with the decision, and there was nothing Allessandro, or anyone else, could do to curb his displeasure. "Yes you're Holiness. But I highly suggest you reconsider. Perhaps you could send a decoy? At the very least?"

Allessandro shook his head. Petros almost growled in frustration. "Fine. I am sending half my guard with you." Allessandro opened his mouth to protest the use of such force. Petros cut him off before he could even begin. "The most elite of my men will be there to protect you. In the event that _something _should happen during this _meeting_."

Allessandro sighed and gave Petros a small smile. "Thank you. It's a shame that you cannot also accompany my on this trip. I understand how skeptical you are about letting me go." Allessandro almost chuckled, but he knew that Petros would misinterpret it. The man did have a good reason for his skepticism, considering the last situation.

"It _is _a shame. I may trust my men, but not as much as I trust in my own strength." He glared ahead as the two of them continued to walk through the halls together.

Three weeks ago, Petros had sworn that he would help the sisters out with multiple new recruits to his own faction. He was responsible for the new recruits and wanted to make sure they were settled before training began, but that could take several days. He was regretting the decision now. He knew that if anything happened to the young Pope while he was not there, he would never forgive himself.

Allessandro seemed to know what he was doing, going to this strange city, and Petros continued to try and calm his frayed nerves by telling himself that his mind was just getting the best of him. The Pope would not be alone, he was taking twelve of his best men. Of course, Cardinal Caterina was also sending six of her own men, none of the AX members, but still capable of defending his Holiness.

The following day, Petros found himself standing next to the convoy of trucks, along with several men on horseback, that were taking the Pope to Dulor. The trip should take roughly two and a half days to reach the city. Petros had made sure that they would send a messenger back to them to report their arrival.

Throughout the first day, Petros found himself continuously glancing at the road. He always chastised himself for it, knowing that there would be no word for at least another day, but he couldn't help it.

He had been showing the new recruits to their rooms that night when one of the sisters had urgently called for him. "Brother Petros! Come quick, it's one of Sister Caterina's men! He's in the infirmary!"

Petros wasted no time in running through the halls of the Vatican, on edge. Wondering what could have happened. One of Caterina's men was in the infirmary. That could only mean that there had been an attack. When he reached the doorway, he was not expecting the sight that awaited him. Caterina's man was being forcefully pushed back onto one of the beds.

"I must speak with Petros… he…" The man glanced up to see Petros in the doorway. "Sir!"

Petros was frozen. The sister's had removed his armor, and laid it on the floor. The man had a dangerous looking gash along his chest and multiple wounds along his stomach and arms. His armor had been forcefully broken through with some type of blade, or very long axe.

"Petros, sir. I… I'm sorry. We tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. I'm sorry… So sorry. We were taken by surprise… A band of vampires. They came from the mountains… They were so fast… we couldn't… They took him… They took his Holiness!"

Petros was shaking, whether in anger or fear he couldn't tell. "Where. Where did they take him?" His fists were clenched, one hand crushing the door frame.

"The mountains. I heard them say something about caves to the north." The sisters finally managed to force him back to the bed as they began cleaning and dressing his wounds.

Petros ran from the room. He wasted no time in recruiting his remaining men that were trained well enough to defend themselves. Within two hours, he was ready, with a small army of just over fifty of his own men, and a few more than twenty of Caterina's men. Caterina was also sending Abel and Vaclav.

Petros had gathered multiple armored trucks and together the small army made their way towards the caves.

Author's Note: So, last time, I was up till 6 am working on the original. This time I was up till roughly 4 am. Sorry for the complete revamp of this story, for those of you that liked my really shitty writing before. I recently re-found my password… and this account, and decided that when I wrote this [a year ago] it was too short. So I rewrote it. It's longer now, and more detailed than before. Please ignore any mistakes, I was probably too tired to notice at the time.

And please read and review, yadayadayada.


	2. Ch2 Find Each Other In The Dark

Title: Beauty of the Beast

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: The poor young Pope gets kidnapped by a roughly group of vampires. Petro isn't there to personally defend him, so who's gonna help out the poor boy? A stranger, that's who, and Petro is going to be none to happy to find this OC roaming about.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… way later… and probably quite a bit of gore, well, not a lot, but some.

Chapter 2 Find Each Other In The Dark

Allessandro slowly came to. He wasn't sure what had happened. He was lying on his right side and his head felt as if it had been hit with a sledgehammer. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he was lying on a stone floor in a small dark room. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but as he tried to recall what happened to have put him in a place like this, he suddenly remembered the attack.

Several of Petros's men had tried to fight them off, but they were had been cut down, seemingly without effort. Caterina's men had tired to defend him, but they hadn't had much luck either. The vampires had obviously learned who _he _was, because they ignored everyone else. They'd gone straight for him, cutting down anyone that got in their way. The last thing that he remembered was a frightening bloody smirk from what seemed to be the lead vampire, just before he was knocked out.

Allessandro rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself up, but his head throbbed in irritation at his movement. He reached behind his head and hissed as he felt a sharp pain as his fingers brushed over the wound. As he brought his hand in front of his face, he could see something dark covering his fingers. The room was already dark, and for that he was grateful. The headache he was currently sustaining would have been that much more painful had there been any more light in the room.

He sat himself up against the closest wall to get a better look at his surroundings. He was in a small empty room. There was a door, slightly ajar to his left, and there was a small amount of firelight coming from it.

He heard something slam. He flinched at the noise, making his head throb again. He pulled his legs up, pressing his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He quietly listened for any more noise from the other room. It was seconds before he heard the muffled voices of several men. He could hear the entire conversation through the doorway. As soon as he realized what they were saying, he secretly wished that he couldn't hear them.

"I will not. He's not just some kid. He's the _fucking Pope! _You can't just expect me to go along with this!"

"Look, Marc, it's not that big of a deal. He's just like all the others." Allessandro slowly slid himself along the wall further from the doorway.

"No, he's not like all the others. I am not going to do it."

"Yes you will. You're going to drain him, just enough." A third voice spoke. It sounded colder than the other two.

"I'm not going to drain him. You bastards just want a new toy to fuck whenever you want!" Allessandro froze, he was working his way up to a full on panic attack.

These vampires were going to drain his blood, and they were going to use him like that… It was frightening to think about. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it. He was defenseless, and there was no way that anyone in the Vatican would know what had happened until tomorrow, when the messenger didn't arrive. Allessandro felt hot tears well up in his eyes as his breathing increased. _What am I going to do…? _

The second voice spoke again. "Marc, you don't have to…"

"Shut the hell up Reich! We need him to do it. He's the only one that actually knows what he's doing when he's draining someone. He at least knows how to keep them alive."

"Shut up. I won't do it." Allessandro heard footsteps and the slamming of a door.

"You're not going anywhere. We need this done. Now."

"Marc, give it up. You know as well as we do that brother of his is going to find out about this, one way or another. He'll be sending an army after our asses faster than you can say your mother's name. Not to mention his sister, I hear she's got some real _freaks _under her command." A fourth voice piped up. It sounded more masculine than the others, even though they were all men.

Allessandro huddled closer to himself. The only thing he could think about was Petros and how worried he had been. _I'm so sorry Petros. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I never should have left the Vatican. I never should have come out here._

The voices had escalated as he thought about home. He heard the sounds of a fight. There was yelling and a final crashing sound.

"Marco, don't do this. I can promise you that they won't care. They won't care if you helped him, they will still kill you, just because you are a vampire and you are involved with us." It was the second voice. It sounded strained, like he was forcing the words out.

"I don't care. I won't let you do this, it's wrong! It's beyond wrong!" There was another slam, with a slick wet sound to it. Allessandro flinched. It sounded like someone was stabbed.

The door to the room was slammed open. A tall man, with broad shoulders and chin length brown hair stumbled into the room. He had a large trail of blood coursing down the left side of his front from a wound on or near his neck and shoulder. He held a bundle of something under his arm.

He took several steps into the room. As he moved closer, Allessandro moved away from him as quickly as he could, backing further into the wall.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. Here, change into these, it should make it easier for you to get around." He calmly tossed the bundle over to Allessandro. "I won't even look, I'll turn around and everything." Allessandro watched as the man turned away from him. He quickly took the clothes. A gray t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Without wasting any time, he changed into the other clothes, leaving his robes behind on the floor.

He cautiously looked up at the man, still standing with his back facing him in the doorway. The only reason Allessandro was listening to him at all was because he recognized his voice as the only man in the other room that refused to hurt him.

The man turned to see if he was dressed. Seeing that he was, he held out his hand. "Please come with me. I have to get you out of here before someone else comes." Allessandro cautiously took the man's hand and found himself being pulled against the man's chest as he was led through the other room.

The blood from the vampire's neck wound was seeping into the fabric of the gray shirt he was wearing. He didn't care enough about that to do anything about it though.

As he was practically carried from the room, he caught small glimpses of the carnage that had happened in the room. Apparently this man had to kill the other three vampires in the room. The way he was being carried blocked his vision of most of the room, he assumed it was on purpose.

"Listen," He spoke as they were out of the room. He shut the door, and released his hold on Allessandro. "More of them are probably on their way right now. I need you to get out of here. I don't know much in the way of getting out of here. All I can tell you is to keep moving. Don't stop. Any noises you hear, stay away from. Go towards the silence and you should be okay."

The man dragged him through the tunnels for a while until they came to a three way split. The man cursed silently to himself.

"Alright. Hopefully the scent of my blood on your shirt will throw them off. Go down that left tunnel. Take the third left turn, and then the fourth right turn. That's as far as I am aware, but that should get you started." He started to turn away, but froze. He whispered something to himself before turning back around. "The wolf. They should let the wolf out to track you down. He's designed to kill, they should send him after. If you see him, don't run. He's been a prisoner here his entire life. If you find him, he will probably protect you in an attempt to get out of here. Good luck."

As he turned Allessandro called out to him. "Wait! Your name. What's your name?"

The man smiled sadly back at him. "It's Marco. Please, just get out of here alive."

"Thank you… Marco." The two of them went their own separate ways.

Allessandro quickly made his way down the left tunnel. He carefully tried to count the tunnels he passed. As he reached the third left tunnel, he turned. As he was running, he heard sounds coming from several tunnels behind him. He blinked the tears from his eyes, paying close attention to the number of right tunnels he was running past.

Suddenly and without warning, as he passed the third right tunnel, he was taken out by an arm extended from the shadows.

"Well well well. Looky what I found. Looks like I'm the lucky first son of a bitch to find the new toy huh? That means that I get to play with you now, right?" The vampire stepped from the shadows. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt and blue jeans. He had long brown hair that gradually got darker till it was black at the tips.

Allessandro stumbled back away from him. "N-No. I'm not, I-I just want to get out of here. Please." He awkwardly stumbled over his words as the vampire smiled wickedly at him.

"It looks like we've got a bit of a problem then huh? You seem to wanna get the hell out of here, and I, well, I just wanna fuck you till I can make you scream."

"Wha- No!" Allessandro shouted as the vampire grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him into the wall of the tunnel he'd been hiding in, knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds. As he tried to regain his breath, the vampire was already dragging his slightly clawed fingernails over his stomach, under his shirt.

"No! Please, stop. I don't want this… Stop! Let me go!" He cried as he tried to struggle away from the vampire and his deadly roaming hands. The steel, vice-like grip was not loosening, neither was the vampire listening to his desperate cries as he lowered himself closer, his chest keeping him pinned down even more firmly.

The creature was moving on to try and pry open his pants while lapping at his throat. Allessandro froze, paralyzed with fear. Once again feeling completely helpless, and useless. Unable to defend himself from what he knew was about to happen. He choked out a sob as the vampire whispered to him by his throat.

"Hehe, I'll bet you taste so good. Like a dove, beautiful, pure, crisp, like snow." As the tongue trailed up his neck, Allessandro whimpered in fear. He could feel the vampires jaws opening up next to him.

Just before he felt the teeth sink into his neck, he heard a sound, like clicking. Something clicking along the floor of the caves, getting louder and closer.

Allessandro's eyes were shut tight. He didn't want to know what the clicking sound was, just as he didn't want to see the vampire in front of him. But as waited for the feeling of teeth to tear through his flesh, it never came. He didn't open his eyes until he felt the weight of the body on top of him disappear.

He glanced in front of him. The vampire that had been on top of him was now suspended several feet in the air. The entire right side of his body was engulfed in darkness. It took Allessandro several seconds to realize what it was that had the vampire, stunned, in the air.

A beast, nearly ten feet tall. It's muzzle was the size of the vampire's torso. It's eyes a pale ice blue, shimmering with gold and silver flakes.

The vampire seemed to come out of his stupor as he used his uninhibited arm to reach around and try to grab a hold of the beasts jaw. Without warning, Allessandro heard the scream as the bones inside the vampire began snapping and cracking with a wet popping noise. The sound sent shivers through his entire body. He watched, horrified as the vampire's blood began seeping from under the dark muzzle. The screaming stopped almost as abruptly as it had begun as the beast dropped the dead creature to the ground. It's teeth stained with the fresh blood.

The beast looked right at him. It's gold and silver ice eyes acquiring a softer look to them than they just had. Allessandro looked at the rest of it. The fur along the beasts face was all black, but the fur lining most of the rest of it's body was layered, it looked black, but it had a white undercoat. It's nose was black with a line of white straight up the middle.

Allessandro just stood staring at it. He didn't dare move. It took him several minutes to remember what Marco had said. "Are you… A-are you the one, the one Marco told me about…?" He cautiously looked up at the beast. _No, not a beast. He's a wolf. A _werewolf_. _He told himself. The wolf's eyes looked at him, they didn't look as scary as they had, they looked almost curious. His left ear twitched.

The wolf stepped over the bloody mass that had once been a vampire and softly pressed it's nose into Allessandro's chest. It shifted to the side and knelt down, offering it's right side. It twitched it's right ear, seemingly signaling Allessandro to get on it's back.

As he climbed up, the laid himself across the wolf's back, wrapping his arms around what he could of it's neck, clutching it's fur. "I hope you know where you're going." He whispered to the wolf. Without any type of response, the wolf started moving.

Author's Note: Nothing to say concerning this. Still revamping. I'll probably work on fixing my other two fics also, but only when I have time. (Secretly I was supposed to be working on my final project for my computer information and proctors class…) Again, sorry it's been over a year since I've done anything with this. I wasn't paying attention and things were forgotten and lost… so, I'm sorry for those of you who read this. Its all still pretty much the exact same story, only now it's better, at least I think so.

So, read and review, blahblahblah.


	3. Ch3 What Should Be Lost Is There

Title: Beauty of the Beast

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: The poor young Pope gets kidnapped by a roughly group of vampires. Petro isn't there to personally defend him, so who's gonna help out the poor boy? A stranger, that's who, and Petro is going to be none to happy to find this OC roaming about.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… way later… and probably quite a bit of gore, well, not a lot, but some.

Chapter 3 What Should Be Lost Is There

The convoy of armored vehicles had reached the mountains just before the sun began it's decent over the horizon. Petros was shaking, adrenalin and fear putting him on edge. They had found the attack site. There were no bodies left lying around, but with the amount of blood left along the road, it was obvious that the man that made his way back to the Vatican was lucky. There were no other survivors. Petros's blood boiled at that thought.

All the men removed themselves from the trucks, awaiting orders. Petros stood with Abel and Vaclav. "Alright men, we are here to find and retrieve his Holiness. He was kidnapped by vampires roughly 24 hours ago. It is our hope to find and retrieve him before the vampires had a chance to harm him. Kill anyone who stands in your way! Protect his Holiness!"

With a jarring shout, the men raised their weapons and delved into the tunnels. As a large group, they didn't see any vampires. But due to the sheer amount of forks in the tunnels, they had to break apart into smaller groups anyway.

Petros kept himself prepared for any attack from any position. He was on edge and wanted nothing more than to kill the bastards that were responsible for kidnapping the young Pope. Abel and Vaclav were silent most of the way, occasionally Abel would think he heard something and make them stop moving for a few minutes.

They heard the sounds of yelling up ahead. Petros almost dashed ahead, but a firm hand held him still. Vaclav held his right arm keeping him from moving. In as hushed a voice as he could manage, Petros growl/whispered at him irritated. "What are you doing! What if that's his Holiness? What if he's in danger!"

Vaclav stood still, waiting a moment before answering. "That's not his Holiness. Those are the sounds of battle. His Holiness is not someone who would, or even could fight to that extent." Vaclav's eyes hardened as he stared down the darkened hall. Petros tore his arm from his grip.

"Well I'm not going to just stand here! If it's not him, then it's probably _our _men up there. I can't just stand by and allow them to be harmed." He rushed ahead. Abel and Vaclav quickly chasing after him.

"Petros! Wait, _stop_!" Before his brain even managed to comprehend the words, he found himself slipping on a slick surface in the tunnel. He stopped, and only just managed to keep himself from falling to the ground. As Abel and Vaclav showed up, they looked at the ground. It was red with blood. Looking further ahead, they saw bodies. Vampire bodies.

Petros paled. Abel and Vaclav cautiously walked closer to the bodies to examine what could have happened to them. As Petros followed them, he noticed that they weren't just dead, they were mutilated. There wasn't one body that was left intact. There were torsos, heads, limbs. Petros felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight, he quickly turned and vomited by the wall.

Abel and Vaclav seemed oddly immune to the carnage that laid before them. Abel's eyes took on a harsher, more serious look than they had before. "Vaclav." The other man's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Vaclav replied to the unspoken words. Petros gathered himself and glared at the two of them.

"What is going on here? You two know something about this?" He gestured to the area surrounding them. "This wasn't done by any human _or _vampire. What sort of creature could have _done _something like this! It's completely inhuman, it's demonic!" He found himself nearly shouting at the other two men.

Abel was quick to silence the blue haired man. "Petros, quiet. We don't know where it is. How close it could be." Abel held onto Petros's arm to keep him from doing anything.

"You know something. You both do!" He wasn't shouting, but he was close. Looking back to the ground, he snarled in disgust. "What do you know? What could have done such an extent of damage?"

It was Vaclav that replied. "This was done by a lycanthrope." Petros blinked. Abel looked at Vaclav sympathetically. Abel was well aware of Vaclav's past experiences with lycanthropes. The man had been raised by a pack. That was how he had acquired all the scars that littered his body. It was also one of the best kept secrets of the AX group. Of course, being raised by them meant that he knew how to handle himself around one. And Abel hoped to God that it was only one that they were dealing with here.

Petros however, was completely unaware of Vaclav's past. He glared at the two of them as though they were insane. "What do you mean a _lycanthrope_! That's _impossible_. There haven't been any sightings of lycanthropes for over a hundred and sixty years!" He shouted, irritated that they would make such a wild guess.

"Uh, Petros, you are aware that Sword Dancer fought off a werewolf when he rescued that woman from the vampires in that town a while ago… right?" Abel asked slightly concerned.

Petros's eyes widened at this new information. "What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything of the sort!" At the blank stares he received from the other two men, he glared back. "Why is it that I never seem to be informed of these things? We are comrades, we work together! I should at least know what goes on with you AX members!" He snarled at them. "Whatever. Can we just get out of this carnage field. It's making me sick." He glared.

The two men followed him as they moved away from the area. Seconds after they were no longer standing in a pool of vampire blood, they heard a scream. It was the unmistakable sound of Allessandro. Petros stood staring.

"Holiness… no." He was about to rush ahead when Vaclav grabbed him by the shoulders. There was an unmistakable sound of a beast like snarl and another sickening sound of a skeletal ribcage being crushed inside a body.

Petros mind went blank. "I-It got him. Why.. Why are we just standing here! Let me go!" He tore himself out of Vaclav's grip and started running. He was not going to allow that beast to get away with taking his Holiness from him. He would make that spawn of Hell pay for what it had done.

Abel and Vaclav were shouting at him, trying to make him see reason. Abel was the first to catch up with him. Somehow the other man managed to tackle him to the ground and make him stop moving.

"Petros! We cannot be sure that it was his Holiness. There is no way of knowing whether or not it got him. Now calm yourself or I will be forced to knock you unconscious." Abel growled at him and Vaclav appeared behind them.

Petros wanted nothing more than to punch them both. "How can you say that! You heard that scream! You know that it was him! And that sound…" He shivered at the thought. Vaclav broke into his thoughts.

"Listen to me Petros. Regardless of whether or not the beast has managed to wrap it's jaws around his Holiness, that is no reason for you to run screaming suicide down these tunnels. If indeed that creature has killed his Holiness, what's to stop it from destroying you next?" Vaclav glared viciously at him.

After Petros calmed down, Abel released him. They stood up. Vaclav gave the blue haired man a hard stare. "We must proceed with more caution now than we have previously."

Abel and Petros just nodded. Vaclav led the way. Being in the lead, he was the first to spot the creature. It had taken about half an hour of walking cautiously down the tunnel. There had been no branch-offs, but there had been several twists and turns. As they rounded a right turn, they spotted it.

Vaclav froze, holding his arms out to stop the other two. Petros crept forward until he was nearly touching Vaclav's arm. Abel kept an eye on him. Vaclav just watched the wolf.

It was lying down. Curled in a ball, with it's back to them. Petros wasn't sure how big or small lycanthropes were supposed to be, but this one looked _huge._ "That's it. The lycanthrope…" he said in awe. "I never thought I would see one alive. It's so much bigger than I thought it would be." he whispered quietly.

Vaclav's face got pale. "He's not a normal sized lycanthrope… He's a lot larger than any normal werewolf should be." As the three of them watched the wolf, they almost failed to see that it was staring at them. It's head was against the ground and it's pale eyes were narrowed, glaring at them.

The low throaty growl that emanated from the beast shook each man to the core. Petros could swear that he'd felt the vibrations in his chest.

"He's irritated." Vaclav started. He watched the wolf. It bared it's teeth a little, to go along with the growl. "He thinks we want to hurt him." Petros looked at the beast. The size of it's head was enormous. While it was laying down the beast could easily have reached his chest, if not his head. But it was only laying down. Petros shuddered to think what the beast would look like standing up.

Without warning, Vaclav held his hands up, palms out and open towards the beast. His eyes were locked onto the floor, not looking at the creature, but keeping it in his peripheral vision. Petros could hear the growl getting more intense. The vibrations in his chest seemed to become more intense. It felt weird, like he was breathing someone else's breaths.

Vaclav, with his hand up, and his eyes down, walked closer to the wolf. "I am not here to harm you. We are just looking for someone. A friend of ours. A young boy." Vaclav moved slowly closer and knelt down onto his left knee. He was mere feet from the creature. He lowered his head and moved the hair from his neck, baring his neck to the wolf.

Petros gaped in shock. "Abel! What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed! That beast would sooner tear his head off than ask what he wants!" Abel smiled his knowing smile.

"Trust me, Vaclav is smarter than that. He knows how to handle himself around a lycanthrope. Not many people know this, but Vaclav was raised by a pack of lycanthropes. He knows what he's doing." Petros's eyes widened at this sudden information.

He looked back to the wolf. He saw the beast twitch it's shoulder. It raised it's head and nuzzled whatever was on the other side of it.

Petros watched nervously as he realized that there was a person lying next to the creature. As the two of them stood, all three men saw that it was Allessandro standing next to the wolf. Petros couldn't help himself. He shouted across the way.

"Holiness!" He would have run over to him, if Abel hadn't grabbed him by both arms to keep him from moving. The wolf glared in their direction before he moved toward Vaclav. Allessandro stood close to the wolf. Closer than Petros was comfortable with.

As the wolf got closer to Vaclav, it sniffed at him. It sniffed his neck and pushed at him with his nose before finally making his decision. Petros could feel the tension. He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he'd heard of how wolves show submission and dominance. Vaclav was showing submission to this wolf. It was strange, but it worked.

The wolf licked Vaclav's neck and nuzzled him again. Abel's hold on Petros's arms loosened as they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're Holiness. We have come to take you back to the Vatican. We've come to take you home. Please accompany us back to the vehicles." Vaclav held out a hand and spoke as the wolf kept a wary eye on Abel and Petros.

None of the men missed Allessandro's skeptical, almost hesitant, look at Vaclav's hand. The young boy seemed to back into the wolf's fur. "Can he come too?" He asked quietly, one of his hands wrapped around the wolf's fur. "Please? He saved my life. Please?"

Vaclav smiled. "Yes. He can come too." Vaclav didn't miss the irritated huff from Petros as the young Pope took his hand.

Vaclav turned to Abel and Petros. "Would you two radio the others and tell them that we have retrieved his Holiness. Unharmed? I will take them back to the Vatican in one of the trucks." Abel nodded, Petros looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it.

Abel and Petros followed at a distance. Abel was already talking with the others, saying that they had found the Pope and that they were to return to the trucks immediately. Several replies over the radio consisted of people commenting on not finding anything at all. Others were commenting on finding the same gory carnage that they themselves had witnessed before finding the wolf.

Vaclav had taken the wolf with him to one of the trucks. Allessandro didn't really want to leave him, but Vaclav had assured him that he would be able to see him again sometime after they reached the Vatican. With a disappointed nod, Allessandro agreed and waited for the other men to return. Vaclav and the wolf had taken one of the trucks and were gone before the men started to show up.

Author's Note: I'm tired but I updating this. I'm still working on the next chapter, sorry that is going to take a little while longer… And back to normal notes, much less my 'Revamped notes'. Pieces of my old note that I liked, I'm keeping 'em.

Anyone who still watches and reads this, kudos you. I enjoy reviews, even if I'm not around to see them all the time. If you hate this story or want to flame me for the story, please don't, it's just a waste of time, and if you don't like stuffs like this, the what the hell are you doing reading it anyway? However, if you instead want to flame and yell at me for my fail lateness, go for it.

So, read, review, eat some delicious bread and cheese with a glass of ... cokacola... and enjoy. And be Happy.

Good day, or night.


	4. Ch4 Cleaning All That I've Become

Title: Beauty of the Beast

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: The poor young Pope gets kidnapped by a roughly group of vampires. Petro isn't there to personally defend him, so who's gonna help out the poor boy? A stranger, that's who, and Petro is going to be none to happy to find this OC roaming about.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… way later… and probably quite a bit of gore, well, not a lot, but some.

Chapter 4 Cleaning All That I've Become

Allessandro was taken by Petro and Abel to one of the trucks. Petro was worried. He wanted to make sure that the boy was _perfectly _unharmed. "Holiness? You are alright, aren't you? You haven't sustained any injuries have you?" Allessandro looked up at him and blinked.

Petro moved to hold out his hand to the boy. Abel, sitting on the other side of the truck, was surprisingly the only one of the two men to notice the barest hint of hesitation from Allessandro.

"Well. I was knocked unconscious by the vampires when they attacked… I think I was bleeding…" He reached his hand around to feel the slight bump on the back of his head. It still stung when he ghosted his fingers over it. When he pulled his hand away, there were flakes of dried blood on his fingers.

Petro reached out to see the wound for himself, when Allessandro flinched away from him slightly. He hesitated, but continued moving, slower this time.

"Are there any other wounds?" He asked calmly, indicating the dried blood caked on his shirt. Allessandro shook his head.

"No. This isn't my blood… it was Marco's." Petro game him a look. "Marco was the vampire that helped me escape…" He left it at that.

Abel was concerned. The Pope was always skittish, but he had never _ever _been even _remotely _reluctant of Petro. It worried him. He knew that something must have happened while he was taken, he just hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

As the trucks neared the Vatican. Abel saw the empty truck that Vaclav had taken the wolf in. He thought for a moment on where the man would have taken the wolf. He could only assume the wolf had shifted into it's human form, it probably wouldn't have fit through the doors if it hadn't.

Abel turned to Petro. The man was holding onto Allessandro, his left arm around the boy's shoulders, keeping him held close. "Brother Petro." He looked up at him. "You wouldn't mind taking the young Pope to his quarters? I'm sure he must be tired from all this… excitement." He smiled at the Pope and Petro.

Abel knew that as long as Petro had something important to do that involved Allessandro's wellbeing, it would take him some time. Hopefully it would give him enough time to find something out about their new wolf friend.

As Petro led Allessandro away toward the main section of the Vatican, where his quarters were, Abel shifted his attention to the other side of the Vatican. The area where the AX held rein. He wasn't sure exactly where Vaclav had taken the wolf, but he knew that Wordsworth would know. Vaclav had probably asked to use one of their back rooms that Petro would be less likely to be able to storm his way into.

As Abel neared Wordsworth's study, he was surprised to see the man walk from his room with a serious look on his face. As soon as he noticed Abel, the look turned into one of sarcastic surprise.

"Ah, Abel. And what might I ask brings you down to the more… dark areas of our humble AX section?" The smile was unnerving to say the least.

"Wordsworth. I'm sure you know why I am here. Where did he take him?" They didn't have time for false greetings. Abel had to speak with the wolf before Petro stormed the halls demanding to fight him. Allessandro would only be able to keep the man busy for a few minutes at least, considering the poor boy didn't even realize that he was being used as a distraction. There was no telling how important it would be to Petro to see the wolf.

Wordsworth relaxed. His face took on a more tentative look. "He took him to one of the back interrogation rooms. It's large enough to accommodate his wolf form without being uncomfortable." Wordsworth turned and led Abel through the halls toward the room. "I must say, I was quite surprised to see such a young man. Given his size, I was expecting an older man looking at least in his forties."

Abel stopped. "What do you mean? Judging by his size, he should be at least fifty, or even sixty. And old age, for a wolf." Abel shook his head.

Wordsworth nodded. "Yes, I must say, I was expecting to have to deal with an older man. He doesn't look much older than twenty-seven. Ah, and I should warn you." They both heard a heavy crash coming from the room. Wordsworth sighed in exasperation. "He's not exactly calm right now. In face, he's quite violent." The sound of wood splintering came from the room along with a feral snarl.

Abel looked at the door apprehensively. "And how long has he been violent like this…?"

Wordsworth shrugged. "I'm not sure, I would assume since he got here. However, judging by his words, it probably started as soon as he was taken away from his Holiness." Wordsworth said calmly. He turned to leave but stopped just before Abel walked in the door. "Oh, and it would be a good idea to keep Petro away from him for now. I'll do what I can. The wolf is _not _very fond of him at _all_."

As Abel turned and opened the door, he heard another snarl as something smashed against the wall next to him. Looking over at the object, he could just barely tell that it was a chair. Vaclav was standing off to the side of the room, calm as he _could _be with a violent boy throwing furniture around.

"Where are we? What the hell have you done with my boy? I want to know that he's okay!" Abel blinked stupidly for a few seconds. Someone had obviously given the boy a pair of AX pants and jacket, probably Vaclav. The boy was nearly as tall as Abel himself, his eyes were the same pale blue with gold and silver flakes. And his hair, cut relatively short and ragged, was layered the same as his wolf fur, black with whit roots.

Abel found his voice quickly. "Uh, please calm down. There is no need to be so aggressive." He tried to placate the boy. "Would you like something to eat? Or drink?" He turned to Vaclav, who nodded and left the room.

There was a lighter snarl from the boy. "I want my boy. I want to see him, to make sure he's alright." The boy was pacing around in circles. Pacing like a caged beast, never taking his eyes off Abel. It was a little disconcerting.

"I can assure you that he is fine. Allessandro is being put to bed. He needs rest after such an ordeal. He probably won't be down here until tomorrow." Abel said calmly. Unfortunately that wasn't what the wolf wanted to hear.

As Vaclav strode back into the room, carrying a tray of sandwiches and water, the boy snarled again, baring his teeth, even though he was still in human form. "I protected him. I saved him from losing his fucking virginity! I want my boy! I don't trust that blue bastard." He spoke violently. The danger and venom seeping into his words.

Abel and Vaclav exchanged looks. _Well, that explains the way the boy was acting toward Petro in the truck. _Abel thought to himself. Both men were disturbed to hear what had obviously almost happened to Allessandro, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

"What the hell was he even doing out there all alone?" The anger in the wolf's voice taking on a more distraught tone. "He's not built for field travel. Shouldn't someone have been watching him? Protecting him from a fucking gang of vampires! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Abel's look softened. He understood the way the boy was reacting as harshly as he was. He'd be upset too if he found someone that looked like Allessandro wandering around a vampires lair, unprotected.

"He wasn't alone." Vaclav spoke from the side. Both Abel and the wolf looked at him. "We sent him off with near twenty soldiers to defend him. When the vampires attacked the convoy, they killed off all but one of them. He was the reason we knew of the attack at all." The wolf looked away from Vaclav, slightly more docile than he had been.

"If I may, What is your name?" Able asked quietly after several minutes of silence.

The wolf looked at him incredulously, as though no one had ever asked him for his name before. "It's…" There was a pause. As though he wasn't really sure what it was himself. "It used to be Jaeger." He said quietly. He glared at Abel. "Why?" He asked dangerously as though he thought Abel would use his name against him somehow.

Abel just gave him one of his friendliest smiles. "I like to know peoples names. If I know their name, then I know what to call them." Vaclav smiled behind Abel. The atmosphere of the room had gotten a lot calmer. Jaeger was still pacing, but not nearly as desperately as he had been.

There were several beats of calm silence before the atmosphere shot up into an electric panic. Abel looked at Jaeger. He had stopped pacing and his eyes were flashing silver, staring intently at the door, hackles raised. Jaeger removed the AX jacket and let out a low growl from deep in his chest. Abel was standing near the door before he even registered exactly what could have been going on.

Jaeger had shifted from human to wolf in less than two seconds, just as Abel heard the telltale sounds of Petro storming the Vatican looking for them. The boy was snarling as the door was forced open and Petro came charging through. Hackles raised, the wolf let out an ear piercing rough bark.

Abel and Vaclav were quick to block Petro from the wolf. The man was obviously on the offensive, carrying his maul, the Screamer.

"Stand aside! I am going to destroy this heathen beast! Send it back to Hell where it belongs!" Petro raised his weapon as Abel moved behind him to grab him and stop him from approaching the already dangerous wolf.

As Abel held him from behind, Petro tried to writhe from his grip. "Petro, stand down! This is completely unnecessary!"

"I see, It's already deceived you with its human form." Petro growled out before beginning to turn his weapon on Abel.

Vaclav was the only one in the room that noticed the fifth person enter. From his position in front of the wolf, he saw movement sneaking in the door. Allessandro had either followed or chased after Petro after the man left. Vaclav quickly moved to the boy.

"Father Havel… " Vaclav took the boy by the shoulders and steered him to the far side of the room. "Father, he's going to hurt him! We have to stop this." Allessandro whispered to him worriedly.

As Vaclav turned back to the others, the wolf lunged. Vaclav flinched, holding his arm over Allessandro's chest.

XXX

Petro heard the snarl from the wolf just before it lunged for him. He barely had time to shove Abel away from him and into the wall beside the door. He didn't have a moment to spare to see whether or not Abel had gotten away from them before his attention was inevitably taken completely by the wolf.

He managed to just barely roll out of the way. He was glad he was still wearing his armor, he hadn't even thought about it when he rushed from the Pope's chambers to find the wolf. As he stared back at the wolf, he saw the eyes glinting dangerously.

It bared its teeth before it opened it's jaws to snap at him. Petro swung his Screamer up and slammed it into the wolf's bottom jaw, slamming it shut. As he pulled his weapon back to attempt to land another blow the wolf charged to his left, and used the right side of it's body to slam him into the wall behind him.

As he tried to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. As the wolf stood over him, it took the opportunity to attempt to crush his skull between his teeth. Petro spun the Screamer up to catch the beast in the mouth with it, successfully stopping the jaws from closing on him.

Petro was panting as he raised to his feet, throwing the animal from over top of himself with his weapon. As quickly as he could manage, Petro swung at the wolf again, this time managing to gash it's left shoulder. The wolf let out an irritated snarl as the blood spattered onto the floor. Petro stared, his eyes widened as the wound almost instantaneously healed. "Impossible." He whispered to himself.

The wolf turned and stalked a semi-circle before lunging for another attack, this one aimed at Petro's left side. The attack would have landed had Petro not slammed the Screamer into the ground to use as added leverage for him to dash off to the right.

He moved too soon though, giving the wolf enough time to readjust his trajectory as it curved toward him and missing his torso, but instead grabbing his left arm, his jaw tightening on the armor. Petro dropped the Screamer as he felt the armor give under the wolf's jaw. He groaned out in pain at the sudden tension. His eyes widened as he watched, and heard, the metal plate on his forearm crack in half.

The wolf dragged him by his arm away from the maul. Somehow, Petro managed to use every ounce of his strength to swing himself up to grab a hold of the beast's throat with his free arm. He then tried to maneuver himself to throw his weight around enough to take the wolf down to the ground. He wasn't sure how, but it worked. He tried to slam his free arm into the animal's throat to get it to loosen it's hold on his arm.

The wolf released his arm, but only to roll on top of Petro as he laid on the floor. It placed it's left clawed paw on his chest, further pinning him down. Petro stared up in fear as he knew there was no way out of this situation. The wolf opened it's jaws for the fatal finishing attack. Petro couldn't move, he just sat there and stared as the fangs drew closer in impossibly slow motion. He almost didn't even register the scream coming from the other side of the room. Almost.

"Stop! Please just Stop!"

As Petro blinked he heard a highly audible snap. He could feel his heart stop. He literally felt the blood, that had been pumping through his veins so violently, stop moving in a strange unnaturally sharp and cold sensation running through his arms and legs. As his eyes opened again, he saw the wolf, still crouched above him, it's teeth, not even mere centimeters from his face. He could feel the steady warmth from it's breath ghosting over his skin.

"Please, don't fight anymore. Jaeger, he was just looking out for me… he doesn't understand." Allessandro fought his way out of Vaclav's hold and moved closer to the wolf hovering over the man.

"He doesn't like things he can't understand, he doesn't know what to do. Please Jaeger, please come here?" Allessandro held out his right hand. He looked up at the wolf with such a sad and apprehensive look.

Petro saw the wolf looking at Allessandro with a soft, almost domestic 'guilty puppy' look in his eyes.

The wolf began to shrink. Petro heard what sounded like extremely painful bones cracking inside the boy's body. It took maybe fifteen seconds till the boy was human. The eyes stayed the same. Still that pale blue with gold and silver flakes.

Petro felt his face heating up as he saw the boy's human form. He was wearing a pair of baggy AX issued pants and boots. He was shirtless, his muscles defined with serious scars littering his skin. The former wolf was currently straddling his waist, his left hand was resting on the right side of his chest while his right hand was hovering near his throat.

"I'm sorry." The wolf-boy, Jaeger, whispered looking down to the ground, away from Allessandro.

Jaeger used his left hand to push against Petro to stand up and walk over his downed form. Petro could see that Allessandro had tears running down his face. Jaeger approached him, eyes still lowered, as he quickly and almost cautiously wrapped his arms around Allessandro's skinny shoulders, burying his face against the junction between his neck and shoulders. "Sorry."

Author's Note: So, I'm happy people are still reading this… the few of you anyway… The good news is, I've just finished my finals for this semester of college. The bad news… I'm a shitty updater and am now working on the fifth chapter… from scratch.

PS- This story actually has little to nothing to do with the song I'm stealing pieces from for the title and chapter titles. It's Beauty of the Beast by Nightwish. I just like the song and felt that more than a few of the words would be awesome for a title of a story and the chapter titles.

PPS, I don't own that song either. I don't want to own it, cause knowing my impeccable luck these last few days, it would be super shitty if I were to own it.

SO. Read and Review, or not, whateves. I look forward to reviews, I like getting messages that say things to me as opposed to just 'story alert', and 'story fave'. If you don't wanna review though, don't worry about it. Seriously, what am I gonna do? Write a letter? I don't think so. It's not like anyone reads these author notes anywho. Well… I do… but I'm a freak.

So, Good day, or night.


End file.
